


Golden Years

by shoshe_anders



Category: Peaky Blinders (TV)
Genre: Choking, Internalized Homophobia, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-25
Updated: 2019-11-25
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:27:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,911
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21562201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shoshe_anders/pseuds/shoshe_anders
Summary: A young Johnny Dogs comes across Aberama Gold bathing at dawn. Johnny assumes that he has Aberama wrapped around his finger, though being twelve years Aberama's junior, he soon discovers that that's not necessarily the case.
Relationships: Johnny Dogs/Aberama Gold
Comments: 1
Kudos: 12
Collections: Peaky Blinders Exchange Round Two: Season 5 Edition





	Golden Years

**Author's Note:**

  * For [darkandstormyslash](https://archiveofourown.org/users/darkandstormyslash/gifts).



> Big thanks to Ashling for editing one hour before the deadline. You're a damn angel.

Johnny had always been in love with the last days of summer. The air was crisp, but the sun still warm, even in the early hours as the young man wandered out from camp to the body of water nearby. He could see the silhouette of Aberama Gold standing out with the water nearly up to his chest. Some people saw Johnny as thick, but these meetings with Aberama were never by chance or mistake. Johnny had fancied Aberama since he was able to understand what fancying someone meant. He knew how to find him alone, and he knew the buttons to press to get the attention that he wanted. Holding his interest, though, was a challenge that Johnny had yet to overcome. 

Johnny whistled to Aberama as he moved closer, hands stuffed in his pockets. “Heyo,” he greeted, grin broad enough to show his dimples. He watched as the dark haired man dipped under the water and resurfaced, pushing his hair to slick back. Without waiting for an invitation, Johnny sat himself on the bank of the pond and tugged off his shoes, tossing them aside carelessly before he began to strip from his worn clothes. Once naked, he cupped his hands in front of himself as he waded into the water. The chill of the approaching autumn threatened to deter him from a swim, but as his last bath had been a few days ago, it was the least he could do if he wanted to convince Aberama to put his mouth on him. 

“Hey yourself,” Aberama returned with a charming smile. “It’s been too long since I’ve seen Johnny Dogs come for a morning dip. What a stroke of luck for me.” He splashed a bit of water Johnny’s way, despite the yelps in protest that Johnny gave as he barreled deeper into the pond before finally diving under. Johnny glided under the surface of the water until he ran into Aberama’s frame. When he resurfaced, he spat a bit of water into Aberama’s face, who immediately tackled him back into the water to hold him down. 

Johnny beamed under the water, not caring if it got into his mouth. He twisted and writhed against Aberama, naked and slippery. He would come up for air in short gasps, only to knock his companion over in return, and vice versa. They both surfaced, out of breath, and Aberama reached forward to cup Johnny’s face with a sense of urgency that Johnny had never felt before with Aberama. He was twelve years Aberama’s junior, and all of their rendez-vous over the years had felt so casual. This hold, this kiss, made Johnny feel needed. He draped his arms around Aberama’s neck and kissed him back, jumping up in the water to wrap his legs around Aberama’s waist. Johnny kissed him back slowly, lewdly, offering the soft sounds that he knew wound Aberama up. “Someone’s got it bad this morning, hmm?” 

Aberama supported him with one arm and grabbed Johnny’s cock with his other hand. His lips trailed over Johnny’s jaw and down his neck. “Is it that obvious, magpie?” He tugged Johnny to full attention, before he nipped at his collar bone. “All week I have. You’ve been dancing around the back of my mind like a tune I can’t get out of me head.” He pressed another lingering kiss to him. Once Johnny was hard in his hand, he shifted to hold him with both arms, fingers spreading and prodding at his rear with the same affirming desperation. “It’s been far to long, hasn’t it? It’s been too long since I’ve put my hands on you.” He slowly slid a finger into Johnny, watching his breath hitch and hearing a light whine come from the back of his throat. “I think you’ve got it just as bad, haven’t you?” 

Johnny nodded. 

“You want me to fuck you until you can’t stand anymore, don’t you, Johnny?” 

Once again, Johnny wordlessly nodded. His toes curled as he tried to grind down against the finger beneath him. “Please.” 

“No need to beg me.” With Johnny still in his arms, Aberama waded towards the bank of the pond. He laid Johnny down in the mud and soft grass, before bracing himself over the younger man. Johnny spread his legs and stretched his arms luxuriously over his head as sweet kisses from Aberama were dropped down his chest and abdomen. Aberama’s scruff tickled Johnny’s face as he leaned up to whisper in his ear, “Turn over onto your hands and knees. You know how I like to see you.” 

Eager to please, Johnny rolled to all fours, spreading his legs for Aberama, who took no time to square up behind him. Johnny shut his eyes, waiting for fingers or a tongue. His breath hitched again when he felt the swollen head of Aberama’s member press right against him, causing him to clench up. 

“Slick it up a bit at least,” Johnny whined, putting his head down onto the soft grass. He rocked his hips back and forth playfully, teasing the man behind him. He heard Aberama snort and spit on his cock, stroking himself a few times for good measure, before pressing his hips forward again. Johnny’s wide grin returned. He stretched his fingers through the grass and gripped it as Aberama pushed his hips forward, forcing himself in little by little. 

Johnny moaned deeply, reminding himself to continue breathing through the sting of being stretched. Soon enough, he relaxed around Aberama’s member and started to push back on him. Johnny’s hand shot to his own cock and he began to stroke himself. Always one to have a silver tongue, Aberama leaned in and began to whisper in Johnny’s ear. “Dirty dog you are, hmm? You like it here in the mud.” As Johnny nodded wordlessly, Aberama slipped his hand around Johnny’s throat, massaging it just enough to make breathing a struggle. Johnny tipped his head back to accommodate the powerful hand, grin spreading as he felt Aberama tighten his grip. 

Aberama’s thrusts were deep and filling. He was forcing soft moans from Johnny each time he felt the pressure of Aberama’s cock up in his guts. “Yes…I like it down in the mud, I like…mmm…I like you using me. I fucking love it.” Johnny squeezed the head of his cock as Aberama brushed up against his prostate. “That was the spot. Please. Again. Do it again.” 

Aberama wasn’t listening to him, too focused on his own pleasure. The tightness, the friction, and Johnny’s soft noises and pleas where going to make him finish nearly before it had begun. He tilted his head back and shut his eyes, gripping at Johnny’s meaty arse. “Stop talking. Stop fucking talking? You talk too much,” he breathed, heart hammering in his chest. 

Johnny obeyed, falling silent, but unable to control the soft gasps and whines that escaped as Aberama picked up his speed. Johnny grit his teeth as Aberama’s nails dug into the flesh of his hips. He could feel Aberama’s member swelling at the tip, threatening to put an end to their romp. He tried to keep up, stroking himself in rapid time with Aberama’s thrusts, but to no avail. Aberama gave one final harsh push as he finished, buried deep into Johnny as he rode out his orgasm. Johnny groaned and looked back to Aberama. “I was fucking close, you know. Mmm… So close.” He dropped the hold on his member to support himself with both hands again. “Next time. Next time, I’m going to finish up first, eh?” 

Aberama let out a satisfied huff and let his head drop to his chest as his high subsided. He pulled off of Johnny, giving him a pat on the rear as he stepped back into the water to clean himself off. He opened and shut his mouth a couple times as he worked over what he wanted to say to the man stretched out on the plush grass. “I’m not…sure that there will be a next time.” 

Johnny rolled his eyes at that and got to his feet, wincing as he stretched and grabbed his trousers from the ground. “You always say that. I think that you’re still trying to play like you’re out of my reach. I wouldn’t be shocked if I’ve taken your cock more often than your wife,” Johnny boasted, tying the front of his trousers before moving in front of Aberama to help him into his shirt. His nimble fingers ghosted up to the buttons as he wet his lips in consideration. “You’ve given her children, but I think I have your heart.” 

There was an unfamiliar flash in Aberama’s eyes as he took a step back from Johnny, taking over the task of buttoning his shirt. His eyes stayed fixed on his fingers as he shook his head. “You know I’m not like that. Not like you,” he retorted coldly. “The missus is expecting again.” 

Johnny snorted and took a step forward, trying to put his arms around Aberama’s neck. “Don’t be silly. She’s been pregnant thrice before, but you always come back. You do, Abbie.” 

Aberama ducked his head from the incoming embrace and gave him a shove. “I’m not fucking about. Winnie is pregnant again and a Boswell told me it’s finally a boy. If a Boswell has seen it, it’s as true as the word of God.” He sat back down on the roots of an apple tree and grabbed his boots, forcing in on his left foot. He yanked the laces, wanting to look anywhere but at Johnny. “It’s going to be my responsibility to teach him how to be a man. Is this how a man behaves? Is it, Johnny?”

Johnny had been biting the tip of his tongue since the older man broke away, since the storm clouds that had been hanging overhead finally burst. “No. No, this isn’t how a man behaves. No.” He shook his head and looked down at his own bare feet in the grass, gripping and ripping the grass as he clenched his toes. “I fancy you though, I do.” He offered, watching Aberama lace up his other boot and get to his feet. 

“If that’s so, Johnny, you’ll let me be.” Aberama let out a breath. “I’ll have a son to raise soon, and he has got to be proud of me.” 

At the mention of pride, Johnny felt shame pool in his stomach. “Yeah, yeah, absolutely. He will.”

Aberama clicked his tongue at Johnny’s disposition, and smiled as he crossed to him. “You’ll have your own on the way soon. Maud’s going to make you a very pretty bride. You’ll be so busy knocking her up that you won’t even think of me.” He clasped Johnny on the arm and looked down to him, seeing how he was still pining for a kiss. The older man conceded and leaned over, pressing a kiss to his cheek. “Take care, magpie.” 

Johnny moved to sit at the base of the apple tree as Aberama broke away to go back to his camp, feeling sore and used up. He wouldn’t think of Aberama at all. His hand slid down the front of his trousers as he rested against the trunk, hoping to finish what was started while keeping that promise to himself. _ Don’t think of his golden smile, or his silver tongue. Don’t you dare, Johnny Dogs. _


End file.
